Él, ella y él
by Yeddix
Summary: Él la desea, él la tiene, ella se excita cuando esta con Él. Lime. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Él, ella y él**

* * *

**_Capítulo I. Itachi_**

* * *

Era el Uchiha mayor cansado, agotado, celoso... Y es que frente a él estaba su "hermanito" y su novia llegando a casa, maldijo el momento en que abrió la puerta, les dedico una mirada y se fue de ahí, se encerró en su cuarto, se quito la camisa y se acostó en su cama, miro el techo, de repente su mirada se perdió, estaba llena de ira, respiro profundo. Él siempre había ganado en todo, siempre tuvo una competencia con su pequeño hermano, pero esta vez él había ganado, aunque Sasuke no lo supiera.

Siempre que iba a casa con esa niña... Sakura, no sabía porqué pero la quería solo para Él, no entendía porque no podía ser así, era un hombre guapo que tendría a la mujer que quisiera a sus pies, ¡a cualquiera más bonita que ella! Esa peli rosa lejos de ser perfecta o si quiera hermosa era ¿exótica? Tenía una gran frente, no tenía pechos voluptuosos, no era bella a primera vista, tenías que ver más allá, quizá sus ojos verde jade o su pelo rosado ¡como un chicle de fresa! O ¿era su piel? Blanca y tersa, quizá era su trasero porque ¡Oh que culo tiene la Haruno! Pero ¡NO, de ninguna manera era la mujer perfecta! Pero ¡maldita sea! La deseaba.

Maldecía cada noche que ella pasaba con él (si, con Sasuke), podía oír sus gemidos, sus gritos, como clamaba el nombre de "Sasuke-kun" cuando la hacía suya una y otra vez, estaba harto. Más de una vez había imaginado que era Él quien la hacía suya, que era su nombre el que gemía, era tan excitante alucinar su nombre saliendo de esos labios rosados "Itachi-kun" se oía tan bien. Más de una vez había desquitado su deseo, pero no solo, no, ese no era su estilo, lo había hecho con diferentes mujeres, una y otra vez, solía pasar que al llegar al clímax, a la cima del placer, gritaba su nombre "Sakura" a las jóvenes con quienes se revolcaba nunca les importa, ellas solo querían coger con el gran Uchiha Itachi para fardar con las amigas, Él solo buscaba una sesión de sexo para desquitar su ira y su deseo, las rameras iban y venían.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Él, ella y él**

* * *

_**Capítulo II: Sasuke**_

* * *

_"¿Qués el infierno?_

_Yo sostengo que es el sufrimiento de ser incapaz de amar"_

_**-Fiodor Dostoievski**_

* * *

Estaba harto, sus padres eran ¿Quiénes eran? Nunca estaban, nunca le prestaron la atención que necesito o que según _él_, merecía, siempre era Itachi, siempre era _Él_, siempre era mejor en todo, estaba acomplejado, derrotado y humillado, su hermano mayor siempre ganaba.

En esa casa, en esa familia se sentía solitario, hasta que esa "estúpida rosada" (como la llamaba en sus pensamientos) llego, ella hacia que su patética existencia fuera menos patética. ¿Qué si la amaba? ¡NO! Para nada, sólo estaba con ella porque era cálida, lo hacia sentir menos vacío (de alguna extraña manera), pero él jamás lo admitiría, lo justificaba diciendo que era un "pasatiempo que lo mantenía ocupado".

Otra justificación "según él" para andar con ella es que cuando cogían ella nunca protestaba, le daba igual que ella llegara al clímax o no, era suficiente con que él lo hiciera, como esta noche —Sasuke-kun— gimió la chica, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del Uchiha —Más— se atrevió a pedir pero él no hizo más, sólo salió de su entrada, se sentía avergonzado por no terminar el trabajo, pero ¡ah! Quizá algún día, de todas maneras, ella no protestaba, aunque ella siempre fue diferente a todas las demás, era cálida y cada movimiento que ella hacía lo excitaba más que cualquier otra "_Quizá porque ella es sumisa_" justificaba el Uchiha menor.

Tenerla de novia le había traído varios beneficios y como bonus, ver la cara de enojado de su hermano mayor, cuando él y Sakura estaban juntos, no estaba del todo seguro, intuía que a Itachi le gustaba _su _Sakura, si porque era de él, propiedad exclusiva de Uchiha Sasuke y le encantaba restregárselo a su hermano, esa tonta jamás sabría que era como la "chica beneficios".

* * *

Gracias por su Follows, Favs, y ¡REVIEWS!

MILA: Es algo que decidiré sobre la marcha


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Él, ella y él**

* * *

**_Capítulo III: _**_**Sakura**_

* * *

A veces no sabía si era un sueño o una pesadilla, desde que lo vio se le había antojado, lo había deseado, como típica adolescente con hormonas activas. Uchiha Sasuke un chico guapo, con ojos y pelo negros, como la noche.

Se le había acercado, le había hablado, era un hombre de pocas palabras, le gustaba demasiado. Tenia la idea de que jamás tendría oportunidad alguna pero, un día, de repente paso: Su borrachera la hizo vulnerable, se dejó llevar y vino acompañado de "vomito verbal" —Sasuke-kun, me gustas demasiado— lo beso apasionadamente, si a él, al chico de sus sueños, cuando acabo se fue corriendo de ahí. El lunes en el colegio _él_ le robo un beso a ella ¿eso era un "tú me gustas también? Y si no era ¡al diablo! _Ella_ lo tomaría así.

Lo quería estaba segura pero, a veces vivía una pesadilla, _él_ la celaba constantemente, de a poco se estaba quedando sin amigos, por culpa de _él_. Cuando tenían sexo ella jamás gozaba. Su primera vez fue con él, no sintió placer, sintió dolor, absolutamente todo, todo lo contrario a lo que sus amigas le dijeron que era, él no fue cuidadoso, simplemente se la metió: duro, rápido y seguro. ¿Orgasmo? Ella no tenia idea de esa sensación y ¡otra vez! Había caído en sus redes, pasaron de Itachi, estaban en el cuarto de su novio, estaba húmeda -por primera o segunda vez- se sentía excitada, caliente, acaso ¿este era el placer del que todos hablan? —Sasuke-kun— gimió, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del Uchiha —Más— se atrevió a pedir, pero él se había dejado de mover —Yo ya terminé — dijo seco removiéndose de la entrada de la chica —lo siento— ni a los ojos la miro, se recostó a un lado de ella se cubrió con la sábana, ¿enserio dormiría ahora? Y lo hizo, Sakura se cruzo de brazos, la temperatura comenzó a descender —Patético— pensó.

Últimamente se cuestionaba muy seriamente sobre si él era el hombre para ella ¿Debía seguir con él? O ¿Dejarlo de una vez por alguien que la hiciera sentir? ¡Oh pobre joven inexperta! él, no era más que un niño mimado,sabía que él necesitaba amor, pero ¿Qué había de ella? ella necesitaba algo más que un "hmp" después de ser cariñosa, amable, soportarle sus escenitas y darle algo que ninguna otra chica le había dado _"amor"._

* * *

Gracias por su Follows, Favs, y ¡REVIEWS!

NA: Ya sé que van cortos los capítulos, pero esta idea comenzó siendo una serie de drables que juntos serían un fic :c es por eso que van así


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todxs, lamento haber tardado tanto con la conti, tuve problemas personales, escolares, de inspiración y con mi laptop ¡Es una nena! Como ya he resuelto todos mis asuntillos, pues he vuelto y ahora sí a actualizar seguido que soy vacaciones! Jajaja :) y los dejo con este capítulo un poco aburrido pero necesario, atención que el otro es lo bueno, ya lo inicie y mañana lo subo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Él, ella y él**

* * *

**_Capítulo IV. Acercamiento_**

* * *

Al fin los gemidos habían parado, al fin había dejado su frustración a un lado. Se levanto de la cama y suspiro, sus tripas hacían estragos en Él, ―_A la cocina_― pensó. Bajo con pereza las escaleras, suspiraba incesantemente pero algo lo alerto, ruidos ―Un ladrón― murmuro, tomo el florero, lo iba a sorprender, nadie se podía meter a la residencia Uchiha, ¡nadie! Camino lento, entre la penumbra vio la figura de algo, en realidad alguien… camino lentamente… ― ¿Sasuke-kun? ― esa voz, esa tenue voz…era ella la maldita mujer que le robaba el sueño ―No― dijo lo más serio que pudo ―Soy Itachi― se acerco lentamente, sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro de la chica, se quedo embobado esa mujer era una maldita bruja.

La peli-rosa lo miro asustada, ¡traía un maldito florero en las manos! ¿Acaso quería matarla por saquear su cocina a las 1:30 de la mañana? ¡Oh! Por supuesto que si ―Lo siento Itachi…― _¿Cómo se supone que debía decirle? ¿"cuñadito"? ¿Con el sufijo "kun"?_ ―Itachi-san, es que me dio un poco de hambre, lo lamento tanto creo que no esta bien que saquee tu cocina a estas horas de la noche― lo dijo apenada pasando su mano por la nuca. Nunca le había dicho tantas palabras juntas, es decir era el hermano de su novio pero Él de verdad la intimidaba, su mirada era muy penetrante y siempre que la veía parecía como si la odiara, estaba avergonzada, ni siquiera era su casa y estaba saqueando su cocina, bajo la cabeza tratando de ocultarse, quería huir de ahí.

Itachi no entendía porque estaba tan alterada, es decir, sólo estaba comiendo, sacando un poco de comida del refri, es decir viene a hacer otras cosas a la casa y ¿se avergüenza por tomar un poco de comida? La miro de arriba abajo sólo traía puesto una camisa del idiota de Sasuke, seguro era lo único que traía ― _¡Pervertido!_ ― pensó. Ella se había quedado paralizada enfrente suyo así que se dio la vuelta, acerco al gabinete y saco mayonesa y pan, con su tonito usual dijo ―Saca el pollo que esta en refri y ponlo a calentar en el microondas― Sakura aun no captaba sus palabras pero reacciono cuando Él saco 4 rebanadas de pan y les empezó a untar mayonesa, así que hizo lo que Él le pidió. Cuando saco el pollo se lo dio a Itachi y este lo corto, lo puso en medio del pan y le dio un sándwich a la chica y otro para Él, los dos se sentaron silenciosamente a comer, algo revolvió el estomago a Sakura, no, no era dolor de pansa, era una sensación extraña, parece que el gesto que había tenido con ella la había conmovido, Sasuke no haría eso nunca ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

―Gracias Itachi― se atrevió a decir ―Yo limpiare esto― le sonrió de forma cálida y comenzó a guardar lo que habían ocupado, Él no se movió, no dijo nada, sólo capturo la imagen de esa sonrisa que ella tenía, era tan hermosa _― ¡Maldita bruja_! ― pensó, mientras la veía. La Haruno se sentó frente a él ―Nunca nos habíamos dirigido tantas palabras― murmuro ―Hmp― se limito a pronunciar el Uchiha mayor ― ¿Acaso el "hmp" es una frase celebre de los Uchiha? ― Dijo de manera sarcástica ―Posiblemente― respondió sin voltearla a ver ― ¿Aún estudias? ¿Qué estudias? ― Sakura de nuevo dándole una mordida a su sándwich, Itachi alzo una ceja y se quedo mudo ―Lo siento, suelo hablar mucho, sabes eso le molesta a Sasuke, ¿acaso todos los Uchiha son iguales? ― ya estaba molesta ―Sí, administración de empresas― estúpida niña, no todos los Uchihas son iguales, Él no era igual a Sasuke.

Y toda la madrugada se la pasaron así, preguntando una y otra vez, La de ojos verdes estaba incrédula jamás creyó que un Uchiha hablara tanto ―Haruno, hagamos más bocadillos y acompañémoslos con vino―ella acepto, sería una madrugada interesante, estaba un poco dolida, no quería ni verle la cara a Sasuke y mucho menos compartir con él la cama. Después de algunas copas las preguntas incomodas habían comenzado…


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por sus reviews, follows, favorites, **y por seguir la historia después de todo este tiempo

* * *

**-Advertecia: Lemon-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Él, ella y él**

* * *

**_Capítulo V. Tocar el cielo _**

* * *

― ¿Con cuántas chicas lo has hecho? ― Dijo ella ―Nunca he llevado la cuenta pero digamos que tengo experiencia― Sakura no se sorprendió ni un poco, sabía que ese chico era un casanova ―Bien mi turno… ¿Con quién has tenido el mejor sexo de tu vida?― E Itachi estaba ansioso por saber con cuantos había estado y si Sasuke lo hacía tan bien como se oía, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, ella no estaba en sus cincos sentidos, podía soltarlo todo.

La Haruno se hizo hacia atrás, puso su mano en su mentón, cerro los ojos, se quedo muda ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar? Es decir su primera vez fue con Sasuke y sólo lo ha hecho con él y tampoco es un "buen sexo" en realidad es doloroso ¿Qué debía decir? ―Yo…pues bueno, venga no te vayas a reír de mí― lo miro seriamente y Él asintió ―Sólo, sólo lo he hecho con Sasuke― y voltio la cabeza avergonzada y con una tonalidad roja. Itachi estaba incrédulo, cómo esa bruja sólo había estado con él, solo había sido de él, solo él la había poseído… ¡estaba cabreado! ― ¿Al menos es buen sexo? ― se aventuro a preguntar y de nuevo ella se quedo muda, mirándolo fijamente, los labios le temblaron, sus ojos se empañaron ― ¡No!― no sabía si eran los efectos del alcohol, la maldita frustración, no lo sabía pero lo había hecho, había admitido que nunca había sentido e Itachi sonrió maléficamente, sabía que había posibilidad de hacerla suya, de quitársela a su idiota hermano menor, lo sabía y debía actuar.

La peli-rosa había quedado sin palabras, tenía la mirada dirigida al piso, demonios, se culpaba internamente por haberlo hecho pero la frustración era demasiada, de repente sintió una mano sobre la suya, exaltada levanto la mirada e Itachi la jalo hacía Él, le dio un abrazo cálido pero el momento romántico no duraría demasiado, tomo un mechón de cabello de la chica, lo quito de su oído y le susurro ―Cariño, un hombre te debe hacer sentir deseada― dijo y con la otra mano empezó a tocar sus piernas y fue deslizando sus manos por sus muslos, su piel era tan tersa, tan delicada ―Te debe tocar como un instrumento― dijo pasando su mano por debajo de la molesta playera que traía y pudo sentir sus bragas, ¡Traía bragas! ―te debes sentir en el cielo― y sin permiso alguno metió su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Sakura, ella no se movía, estaba tiesa, sorprendida, pero de repente sintió una oleada de calor, los movimientos lentos de Itachi dentro de sus bragas comenzaban a tener efecto, su respiración se agito comenzaba a sentir algo parecido a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Sasuke pero esto era mil veces mejor, estaba excitada y quería más así que beso los labios de Itachi, algo apasionado y el peli-negro entendió que tenía el permiso de hacerla suya, pero no lo haría, solo le daría una probadita de lo que Él podía darle, pero no quería ser tan malo así que la complacería, haría que tocara un pedazo cielo.

Se deshizo de esa molesta playera, ¡Oh sorpresa! No había nada que le cubriera los pechos, no eran grandes, ya lo sabía de antemano pero se aventuro a tocarlos y eran perfectos, sus manos les quedaban a la medida, parecían hechos para Él, los lamio, los apretó, era el paraíso. Sakura estaba llena de placer, no podía creer todo lo que esos actos podían lograr, no tenía idea de que así se sintiera, de que este fuera el verdadero placer, Él jugueteaba con sus senos al mismo tiempo que metía y sacaba los dedos de su zona, el calor era inmenso, los gemidos escapaban de su boca quería detenerlos pero no podía ―Ahh― se le escapo, puso su mano en su boca y el peli-negro se la quito ―No te calles― y la miro seductoramente, se mordió su labio inferior y asintió. Estaba por llegar al tan anhelado orgasmo, con ambas manos apretó el pelo del Uchiha y cuando llego al clímax ― ¡Oh! Itachi-kun― y maldita sea, era mejor de lo que creía, si eso hacía con sus dedos no quería ni imaginar lo que… bueno ustedes saben.

―Itachi-kun― ese sonido resonó en la cabeza del Uchiha mayor era mejor de lo que se había imaginado, seguía sin creer lo que había pasado, era una sensación extraña, daría todo por repetirlo pero aun mejor…

Los dos se vieron a los ojos, los dos sabían que ambos lo habían disfrutado…

― ¿Sakura? ― oyeron una voz y ambos voltearon


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Él, ella y él**

* * *

**_Capítulo VI. Trato_**

* * *

A la peli-rosa se le heló la sangre seguro era Sasuke, al voltear no había nadie, pero se oía como bajaba las escaleras, alarmada vio a Itachi y este no estaba seguro si quería que su idiota hermano descubriera esto, podría hacerlo luego, pero por ahora sería un secreto.

Así que le lanzo la camisa para que se la pusiera, quito las copas y el vino y se escondió… debajo de la mesa… ―_A que mal lugar_― pensó, pero ya no había tiempo.

― ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí Sakura? ― pregunto un molesto Sasuke, maldito ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Sakura aun seguía aturdida por lo ocurrido, no respondía, así que Itachi le pellizco la pierna y reacciono ―Etto…Sasuke-kun me dio un poco de hambre y vine, yo, no te molestes por favor― Dijo la Haruno como si su madre estuviera por regañarla, el Uchiha menor la vio y medito su respuesta ―Son las 6:00am, comes y te vas― dijo para volver a su habitación, maldito engreído, la corría así sin más se sentó en una silla y suspiro, la había librado agradeció que se hubiera quedado detrás de la barra de la cocina y que la mesa tuviera un mantel largo.

―Que idiota es, yo te llevaré a casa― dijo Itachi saliendo de debajo de la mesa, la chica se sonrojo cuando lo vio ―Anda ve por tus cosas― ella asintió subio las escaleras y se metio silenciosamente al cuarto del Uchiha menor y busco en el piso su ropa a tientas y oscuras, si despertaba a Sasuke seguro se pondría de malas ¡Maldito! Se vistió y al salir recibió un beso en la boca por parte de Itachi y esta lo aparto ―Tenemos que hablar― pronuncio ella, le había costado alejarse de esa caricia, sus labios se sentían tan bien ―Hmp― dijo el mayor, aun estaba oscuro, decidieron caminar a la casa de la peli-rosa, la brisa mañanera los golpeo de lleno.

― ¿Y bien? ― pronuncio el Uchiha ― ¿Qué querías decirme?― estaba ¿arrepentida?

―Itachi-kun― maldita sea, ese sufijo en su nombre se oía tan jodidamente bien cuando emanaba de los labios de ella ―Lo que paso…no estuvo bien― agacho la cabeza, tenía miedo.

Él se detuvo, la tomo del brazo y la obligo a verlo a la cara ―Maldita sea Sakura, ¿Acaso esta bien cómo te trata? No sólo te trata mal en la cama, también lo hace cuando están fuera de ella. ¿Acaso no te gusto? ¿No te gusto sentirte deseada y satisfecha una maldita vez?― la miro amenazante con sus ojos negros, estaba enojado.

La Haruno miro hacía abajo, sus gritos la habían enojado, en realidad no sabía si por los gritos o por las verdades dichas ― ¡Nunca dije que no me gustara!, maldita sea Itachi, me hiciste sentir en el cielo, y ¿cómo demonios quieres que me aleje de él?, lo quiero, aunque no soporte la situación continuamente y ¿con qué pretexto? Acaso quieres que le diga "Oh Sasuke-kun, creo que el sexo con tu hermano será mejor de lo que jamás será contigo, adiós" ― exploto la peli-rosa

―Podría ser una opción― dijo el chico, ella lo miro feo ― ¿Lo quieres ah? ― y es que eso es algo que jamás se había planteado querer y desear no eran lo mismo y aunque Él la deseaba no estaba seguro de quererla y no sabía si querría hacer eso, alejarla de su idea retorcida de amor y alejar a Sasuke de la única novia a la que no había engañado, porque si, tenía esa costumbre de tener novia y a la vez llevar a chicas distintas a la casa para revolcarse con ellas, cosa que había dejado de suceder cuando se hizo novio de Sakura, aunque tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir después de probarla y asegurarse de que era mucho mejor de lo que era en sus pensamientos.

―Eso creo, pero…― contesto Sakura, empezó a jugar con sus manos, señal de nerviosismo, miro al suelo y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, el peli-negro estaba ansioso por oír lo que tenía que decir ― ¿pero? ― se impaciento, la chica trato de evitar su mirada ―Tú me hiciste sentir como en el cielo, aunque sólo allá sido con tus dedos― estaba roja como un tomate.

―Ya sé― Itachi pensó mejor las cosas ―Quédate con Sasuke― la mirada de la chica, demonios ¿se había entristecido? ―Mientras follas conmigo― termino con su sonrisa seductora y a la de ojos jade casi le da un derrame, se quedo muda un momento ―Pero…es tu hermano ¿Acaso esta bien serle infiel?― tan hermosa e ingenua chica, a Él le valía un cacahuate lo que su hermano sintiera si sus propios deseos carnales iban involucrados ―él no tiene por que enterarse, ¿Qué dices bebé― y sabía que esa chica sensible caería con palabras "dulces" ―Además Sasuke se lo tendrá merecido, mira como es que te trata― cizaña y palabras dulces, la tendría estaba seguro. Sakura lo miro insegura, le había gustado sentir y a veces no le gustaba la forma en que era Sasuke con ella, ―_se lo merecía_― pensó. ―Que él, ni nadie se entere― dijo al fin ―Es un trato― y el chico le extendió la mano ―Es un trato― afirmo tomando la mano que le ofrecía.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**ÉL, ella y él**

* * *

_**Capítulo VII. Desliz **_

* * *

**_Advertencia: _**_Lemmon pero es poquito (?)_

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la escuela Sakura estaba sumamente distraída, lo que había pasado el día anterior sin duda era un completo error, hacerlo, cumplir con el trato sería una completa traición al amor que le tiene a Sasuke, lo había meditado toda la noche y la conclusión lógica a la que había llegado era seguir amando total e incondicionalmente a Uchiha Sasuke, quizá algún día cambiaría y sería justo lo que ella deseaba y necesitaba.

La mañana transcurrió normal, llego a la escuela, saludo al Uchiha menor con un beso en la mejilla ―Buenos días Sasuke-kun― cuando lo vio a los ojos sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, culpa, eso sentía, un pequeño desliz que no podía creer que hubiera pasado. El chico respiro hondo ―Hmp― le dio un leve beso en la mejilla y se fue de ahí, se verían en la última clase, la única que tenían justos. En el receso casi nunca estaban juntos ya que él prefería jugar basquetbol o estar con sus amigos y estaba a bien no tenían que estar cada segundo juntos ¿o si?

Cuando fue la última hora, la tan anhelada hora, a poco tiempo de salir de la escuela, Sakura reservo un lugar para Sasuke y paso de ella diciendo que hoy no le apetecía sentarse con ella, se fue con Naruto.

―Frente, me das pena― dijo su mejor amiga Ino, tomando el asiento que había sido rechazado, la peli-rosa hizo oídos sordos, ella daba pena.

Y aunque la rubia conocía cada detalle de la relación y había intentado convencerla de dejarlo, no lo había logrado.

A mitad de la clase, salio para tomar aire, le gustaba salir entre clases porque el lugar estaba vacío, paso a los lavabos de los baños y se miró al espejo detalladamente no era la más hermosa pero tenía cierto encanto se sentía afortunada por estar con Sasuke pero pensaba en los momentos que habían pasados juntos y pensó que para tener uno solo feliz hubo que pasar por mil malos, ella confiaba en el amor que le tenía y que este podía cambiarlo a él pero era desgastante.

―Ahhh― un intento de grito salio de ella, alguien había llegado por atrás y le había tapado la boca con sus manos

―Hola...pequeña― Itachi murmuraba en su oído, haciéndola estremecer ―¿Lista para cumplir el trato?― Dijo deslizando su otra mano por en medio de sus pechos, descendiendo a la pretina de su falda

La Haruno suspiró pesadamente mientras toda pizca de la cordura que tenía desaparecía y lo que temía paso, asintió con la cabeza. El Uchiha mayor la metió a un baño y cerro la puerta tras de si, empezó a besar su cuello, a desabrochar su camisa, deslizó su mano por debajo del sostén y apretó sus pechos, ella suspiraba, eso se sentía jodidamente bien, una ola de calor la invadió cuando con la otra mano de Itachi acaricio sus muslos y sin aviso paso de sus bragas hasta su intimidad, eso era por mucho, el mejor sexo que había tenido. Ella se aventuró a besar su boca deslizo sus manos por su torso hasta el cinturón, lo desabrocho al igual que su pantalón como pudo lo bajo y pudo sentir la gran erección, comenzó a darle placer pero eso para el pelinegro no era suficiente, la necesitaba sentir, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, como en sus más locas y deliciosas fantasías, deslizo sus bragas y la penetro, tan duro, como siempre lo imagino, empezaron las estocadas y la peli-rosa no sintió dolor alguno, sentía más placer del que jamás había sentido.

Cuando termino, la miro a los ojos, eso había sido mejor que en sus sucias fantasías, le dio un beso en la mejilla ―Nos vemos luego, debo irme― ella estaba en shock y asintió con la cabeza, salio sigilosamente del baño y ella se arregló rápidamente, acomodo su uniforme y humedeció un poco su cabello había perdido la noción del tiempo y no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado fuera.

Entro a la clase, roja como un tomate y agacho la mirada avergonzada, quizá había demorado demasiado.

-Señorita Haruno ¿Se siente bien?- dijo el profesor Asuma al verla entrar al salón, todas las miradas se situaron en ella pero hubo una que no pudo soportar, la mirada del pelinegro menor choco con la suya y no pudo sostenerla, no pudo mirarlo -Si...- murmuró

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos, se que me tarde demasiado tiempo en actualizar y apenas pude ponerme al corriente con esta historia que me tenía estancada. Sé que la mayoría o casi todxs detestaran la forma de pensar de Sakura pero así me la imagino en esta historia, idealiza a Sasuke y cree que con el amor y los detalles de ella son suficientes para que todo siga intacto y la relación a flote. Pero ...¿Qué piensa Sasuke de ella? Sabemos que es especial pero no la sabe apreciar. Actualizaré seguido pues ya estoy poniendo manos a la obra.

Buenos día, noches, tardes.

Gracias por los reviews.


End file.
